IA
IA (イア), also known by her Hero name Thief Prom Queen, is a vocalist and the Violinist of the band Perma, as well as a student at Class 2-A of U.A. High School, training to become a pro hero. It's eventually found out that she's an artificial hero, and possibly the newest model: Delta. Personality IA appears as a pretty wise, mysterious and mature girl with an almost all-knowing vibe to her, due to her tarot reading and fortune-telling skills. She's rather conspirative, usually being the first person to advise Perma whenever they run into an obstacle or trouble, and will usually remain calm and collected during most situations. IA has a very mischievous side, often teasing the other girls and causing them to get flustered. At times, she can seem perverted as well, as she sometimes threatens to punish some of the members of Perma by grabbing their breasts from behind, her most common target being Kisaki. While mischievous, IA also cares deeply for the other girls, and she highly cherishes the friendships the group has formed between them. It is shown in an episode that since IA and her father had moved around for most of her childhood, she was very shy and never really had any friends. She began to break out of her shell after meeting Kisaki, even though she was still unable to bring herself to approach anybody else until Kisaki decides to form Perma. Abilities * Agility: 5 years ago, a rich man received a card from someone. The person who sent the card called herself Thief Prom Queen, and forewarned that she will steal the precious painting that the rich man has been hiding. Although the man tried his best to protect his painting, the thief infiltrated the house with astonishing body movements and precision, taking away the painting like a breeze. Quirk Robotic Legs: IA's legs are made of high quality materials and contain a motor. As such, they need oil to function. The oil runs out slowly when walking, but it runs out even faster when running. With this legs, she can run 'faster than a car powered by high-quality oil', as said by Matsuo Okabe. However, it still has drawbacks. While she is fast, to an incredible degree, she also needs oil to function, as said above. If she runs out of oil, her legs will stop working all together, which is incredibly dangerous as she won't even be able to walk. The more she runs out of oil, the slower she gets. Furthermore, if any water comes into contact with her legs, they will slowly start to malfunction. If a lot of water hits her legs, it could be fatally dangerous as they could explode. However, it's incredibly hard to even catch her, let alone hit her with a lot of water, so the possibility of this happening is zero to none. Yet, it could still happen if the person is as fast, or even faster, than IA. She has estimated this possibility as 0.00001%, meaning almost no one can do it since the possibility of someone having a mix of a water quirk and a speed quirk is 1 out of every being alive on earth. Trivia * IA is AI (artificial intelligence) backwards. Gallery Harpy.jpg Harpy-2.jpg Harpy-3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Perma Category:LunariaAsmr